Many tools are large, unwieldy and difficult to manipulate and operate. Depending on the particular application for which the tool is being used, maneuvering the tool into the appropriate position to accomplish a task and maintaining the tool in that position during use is difficult. Accordingly, a need exists for a base assembly that accommodates a tool in a plurality of positions and facilitates moving the tool between positions.